The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Legends
by Musashi the Master
Summary: A fanfic in honor of Zelda's 25th anniversity. Join Link, Zoey and her friends, the QB Combatants, QG Warriors and anime and cartoon heroes as they team up to save the universe from an ancient evil in this epic crossover!
1. Prologue and Intro

Musashi the Master

1-18-12

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Legends

Adventure/Romance

Rated K+

Summary: On a sunny day, the Mew Mews were working at Café Mew Mew, while Zoey is debating on which one she loves, Mark or Elliot. Suddenly, the Mew Mews were mysteriously teleported to another world where magic and monsters reside, but Zoey find herself up in the sky in a place called Skyloft. Separated from her friends, Zoey meets Link, a young Skyloft student who will become a Skyloft knight when he completes a trial that is traditional in Skyloft and his childhood friend, Zelda. After Link beats the school bully, Groose in the trial, Link and Zelda ride in their bird companions called Loftwings, but something terrible happened that resulted in Zelda falling down to the surface below Skyloft. And if that isn't strange enough, a mysterious woman named Fi appears and tells Link that he is the chosen hero and must take up a mysterious but powerful blade called the Goddess Sword in order to rescue Zelda and journey to the surface. Fi also told Zoey she must go with Link in order to find her friends after the mysterious Fi told her she sensed them in this world. So, the two begin their journey to the surface to find Zelda and Zoey's friends. They meet the Queen's Blade Combatants, and Queen's Gate Warriors who are sucked into this world due to the mysterious events happening in Link's world. But an evil mysterious man named Ghirahim and his allies of villains who are from other worlds plot to destroy Link and his friends and control the universe with an ancient evil thought to have been sealed away. Now Link, Zoey, her friends, the Queen's Blade Combatants and Queen's Gate Warriors must team up with people from other worlds to save the universe and prevent this ancient evil from arising! With help from the mysterious Impa, they will succeed! Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword/Mew Mew Power crossover, pairings: Zoey/Elliot, Link/Zelda and more. Rated K+ for violence, blood, swearing, suggestive themes and nudity in some chapters, a novelization of Skyward Sword with crossovers: This fic is made in honor of 25 years of the Legend of Zelda!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Mew Mew Power, Queen's Blade, and Queen's Gate or any anime or cartoon I put in this fic. Please support this disclaimer.

Prologue

"**This is a tale that you humans have passed through uncounted generations… It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair… They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation. They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal and could tear open rifts to other worlds. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess. To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands...The goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. With the humans now safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface. This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation… But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by yours and otherworlders' own hands." **A mysterious girl's voice narrated.

Intro plays with the Light of Heroes from Heroes Phantasia playing.

We see Skyloft in a bird's eye view, then we zoomed to see Link and Zoey sitting on a wooden pier like bridge with Fi standing and they gazed at the clouds. With smiles, Link and Zoey leaped off the piers and Link's Crimson Loftwing catches them and soars in the sky. The title appears in the middle saying the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Legends.

We cut to Faron Woods with Link, Zoey, Corina and the Kikwis looking at the Great Tree.

Then we see Link, Zoey and Bridget with Reina Vance, Cute and Jean climbing the harsh landscape of Eldin Volcano

Then we see Link, Zoey, Kikki, Renee and the Queen's Gate Warriors fighting Staflos in Lanayru Desert.

Next, we see Link and Zelda standing side by side with their back turns like future lovers do in anime.

Then we see flames in the background and the evil Lord Ghirahim smirking evilly with his Council of Darkness in shadows, meaning they came from other worlds.

We see Link with the Goddess Sword in the ground, with a heroic look; Link picked it up and raised it up in the air.

We see Link fighting Inuyasha in Faron Woods, then Link fighting Orphen and his gang in Eldin Volcano, then, Link, the Mew Mews, the Queen's Blade Combatants and Keroro Platoon fighting Captain Scervo and his crew on the Sandship.

We see Impa facing the screen with her arms folded and she is behind a mysterious huge door.

Then we see a mysterious human looking demon with glowing demonic red eyes in shadows.

We see Groose trying to show off, but a rock fell on his head and he fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

We see Link, the Mew Mews, Queen's Blade Combatants and Queen's Gate Warriors facing the Imprisoned, which let out a non audio roar, Link unsheathed a mysterious blade and he and his friends charged at the Imprisoned.

Final scene shows Link with the Goddess Sword in front of his face with a heroic look and zoom out to see him, the Mew Mews, Queen's Blade Combatants and Queen's Gate Warriors looking at the screen with Zelda transparent in the horizon, then the screen fade to black and the title appears in the darkness.


	2. The Brave Student

Chapter 1: A New World: The Brave Student

We turned to the planet Earth in Tokyo, Japan at Café Mew Mew. We see the heroes of Japan, the Mew Mews in their work outfits working outside the café. Since it is a day outside the café, our heroes were enjoying the outdoors.

Corina was sipping tea, being the almost lazy rich girl she is, Bridget was adjusting the tables and chairs to make sure they're in perfect condition. Kikki was happily wiping the tables with a rag and Renee was checking the supplies for the day to begin.

The only one who isn't working is Zoey who was sitting at a table with her arm holding her head in thought. Bridget noticed this and walked up to Zoey.

"What's wrong, Zoey? You haven't checked the food storages in the café. Is there something on your mind?" Bridget asked in concern.

"Oh!" Zoey noticed her friend and smiled slightly. "Um… Well…" Zoey was at a loss of words. "Bridget, I need your opinion on something. It's about Mark and Elliot."

"Huh?" Bridget blinked. "I thought you loved Mark." Bridget asked her confusedly. "Well… To tell you the truth, I developed feelings for Elliot… and now I can't decide who to love." Zoey looked down in sadness.

"Hmm…" Bridget puts her pinky on her chin. But before Bridget can come up with an answer, an earthquake occurred. Corina dropped her cup of tea.

"Hey!" Corina growled, standing up from her seat with an anger vein on her forehead. "Who's the idiot who knocked my cup of tea?" She shouted angrily.

Renee tensed. 'Something's wrong… the air feels different somehow.' She thought to herself uneasily. Then, the Mew Mews heard a monster's roar.

"W-Wha… What was that?" Kikki stammered in shock. Then a bright light appeared and engulfed the Mew Mews and they slip into unconsciousness.

Zoey was in total darkness, unconscious. Then, suddenly bursting out of the shadows is a huge monster; the monster was black and has no eyeballs, but two legs and a huge mouth with sharp teeth. The monster roared and it walked slowly towards the half cat Mew Mew, but was stopped by a glowing light.

**"Arise, Zoey… It is time for you and your friends to aid the hero of destiny… You and your friends are fated to have a great hand in destiny and it will soon find you… The time has come for you to begin your journey… Find the one called Link and aid him in this great destiny… Zoey…" **A mysterious woman's voice stated. The monster roared as the light faded.

Zoey slowly opened her eyes. She moaned as she slowly sat up. She rubbed her head. She got a good look at her surroundings and gasped. She was on grass, but the odd thing is, she sees medieval like buildings, possibly stone, but the odd thing is… that it seems to be standing on ground that is floating in the air!

"What the… Where am I?" Zoey mumbled, she looked down and she was still wearing her favorite work clothes. When she got near the ledge of the land, she gasped in shock to see this area so high up!

"Where am I?" Zoey muttered as she looked up and saw some sort of medium size bird creature flying towards what looked like a school of some sorts. The bird was purple. Curious, Zoey followed the bird towards the school.

Meanwhile… at the school…

A 17 year old man who has blond hair, pointy ears, wore a white medieval shirt with blue murals painted on it, a stomach band medieval thingy with white murals on it, green pants and blackish blue boots fell out of his bed after having a strange dream or nightmare.

"Oww…" The boy moaned as he looked up, he was in his room, then he turned to see the blue bird. "Zelda's Loftwing…" The boy smiled slightly as the Loftwing spit out a letter at him before making a small squawk before exiting the window. The boy got up and rubbed his head after picking up the letter and opened the letter.

He read it out loud. "Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. –Zelda" The boy known as Link smiled as he placed the letter on his desk and exited his room.

Link caught sight of his friend, Fledge trying to move some barrels. Link smiled again as he walked up to Fledge.

"Hey Fledge." Link greeted. Fledge jumped in surprise. He turned to see Link and smiled weakly. "H-Hey Link. Well, today's the Wing Ceremony. If you pass it, you will be up a class and become a full fledge Skyloft Knight." Fledge looked down in sadness.

"You're amazing, Link. The school thinks of you as their star pupil. I wonder if I had what it takes to be a Skyloft Knight… But I don't have what it takes…" Fledge sighed sadly. Link pats Fledge on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Fledge, you will be a full fledge Skyloft Knight. Keep trying till you succeed. Remember Skyloft Knight School Motto 5?" Link smiled. "If you fail, try, try again. Yeah, I remember that motto." Fledge looked up with a smile. "I feel a little bit better now. Thanks, Link." Fledge said gratefully.

"Anytime, I better head on over to the Goddess Statue to meet Zelda." Link waved good bye to Fledge as he exited through the front door.

Link got outside and breathed in the fresh air. "Sure is peaceful here." He commented. "Hey, Link!" Blinking, Link looked up to see one of his teachers, Instructor Horwell on the rooftop of the school.

"Oh! Good morning, Instructor Horwell!" Link waved. "Good morning to you too, Link! Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony!" Instructor Horwell smiled.

"Are you feeling ready? Oh, I just remembered. There's something I'd like to ask you about." Instructor Horwell remembered something. "What is it?" Link asked. "Come join me on the roof and I'll tell you more." Instructor Horwell instructed. Link viewed his surroundings.

He sees some boxes and some ledges so he can get to the roof quicker. He failed to notice our favorite Mew Mew looking at him from afar. Link ran up to the boxes and climb on them, then, he leaped onto the ledges leading to the roof.

"Wow… He's amazing!" Zoey gasped in awe.

Link walked up to Instructor Horwell. "So what are you up to? Rushing to get some last-minute bird-riding practice in this morning, Link?" Horwell asked. "Um… Well…" Link looked down shyly.

"Oh? You have someone to meet? Ah, Zelda's waiting for you, is she?" Horwell smiled. "Perfect timing, then!" Horwell added. "What is it?" Link asked confusedly.

"You see, Zelda's father—Headmaster Gaepora—has a pet named Mia, and, well… she's scampered off again." Horwell pointed to the top of the roof where a white lemur like creature is resting. "Look! Over there! Do you see her?" Horwell asked.

"I think so." Link nodded. "The headmaster is so busy working with Zelda preparing for the ceremony… I thought that maybe I should feed her, but the ceremony is about to start and I just put on a fresh set of clothes and, well… you see…" Horwell sighed in embarrassment. "I see. You want me to get Mia down from here, right?" Link asked with a small smile.

"Yes, fantastic! So you'll do it?" Horwell beamed. "Of course! Skyloft Knight School Motto 1: Always help those in need." Link grinned. "I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help." Horwell said gratefully.

Link checked his surroundings again. He sees a pathway to the top of the roof with vines growing on the ledge. He also sees ledges he can climb and scoot over to the pathway to the roof top. "Wait here." Link told him as he dashed up and grabbed the ledges and he scooted over to the first platform.

After getting there, he let go and landed safely on the first platform. He leaped towards the second and climbed on the vines. He was the roof.

He noticed Mia on the rooftop below him and Link sweat dropped. "Hmm…" He checked his surroundings and sees a box. Smiling to himself, Link rushed over to the box and pushed it towards the wall of the roof. He climbed up the box and climbed on to the rooftop. He noticed Mia resting.

"Easy girl…" Link smiled as he gently picked up Mia and held her softly as he carefully leaped down from the roof and back to where Horwell is.

"Here ya go." Link grinned as he puts Mia down near Horwell. "Well done! You brought Mia down safe and sound! Sorry for troubling you with this. I know you're busy, Link! I suppose I should feed Mia now… Please tell the headmaster that we found his pet. He should be up by the Statue of the Goddess. I believe Zelda is there with him, so you should hurry along." Horwell smiled.

"Got it." Link nodded as he hurried over to the Statue of the Goddess. "Whoa… Is this… the guy I'm looking for?" Zoey mumbled in awe. "Hey!" A voice shouted which startled Zoey.

To be continued…

Next time: The Childhood Friend and the Crimson Loftwing


	3. The Childhood Friend

Chapter 2: The Childhood Friend and the Crimson Loftwing

Zoey nervously turned around and saw a man who wore an orange tunic with an orange hat with its top leaning down like what a Christmas elf wore during that famous holiday with his hands on his hips.

"Just who are you supposed to be, hmm?" The man asked sternly. "Um… Well…" Zoey stammered, trying to think up an excuse to get her out of this situation.

"Oh, I get it! You're a new maid looking for a job in Skyloft, aren't you?" The man closed his eyes and smiled. "Um…" Zoey smiled nervously. "Yeah, but what is Skyloft really?" Zoey asked him.

"You mean you never heard of Skyloft? Hmm…" The man rubbed his chin. "Well, I can't blame ya since you're new here. Skyloft is a land floating below the surface." The man stated.

"The surface…?" Zoey blinked. "Yep, long ago, the surface was filled with evil monsters who want to take over everything. But then, the goddess managed to save our ancestors by sending us up the sky, we founded Skyloft in honor of the goddess who protected us from the monsters. Since then, there have been stories of the surface." The man explained.

"I see…" Zoey nodded. "Um… Is it alright if I go see the Statue of the Goddess to uh… pray to the goddess for protecting us?" Zoey asked nervously. "I don't see why not. Go ahead. But after that, go see Headmaster Gaepora to see that job offer." The man smiled.

"Thank you." Zoey bowed politely as she ran up the crates and used her cat like reflexes to get to the top and ran up to the area where the Statue of the Goddess is.

(With Link)

Link walked toward the center of a huge statue of a woman holding a harp. He noticed a young woman with yellow hair and pigtails, wears pink red clothes with a white clothe on it and holding a golden harp. The woman began to sing.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess… Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land…" Link smiled as he walked up to the young woman, the young woman turned to notice Link and she smiled as she turned around and faced him.

"Hey! Good morning, Link." The young woman greeted. "Good morning to you, too, Zelda." Link closed his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forgot to meet me this morning." Zelda stated.

"Sorry about that, Zelda. You know how I am, a heavy sleeper." Link rubbed the back of his head nervously. Zelda hold up the harp. "But look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess." Zelda laughed cheerfully.

"Really, that's great!" Link smiled. "Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked Father about it, and he said it's called a harp." Zelda smiled as she showed Link the harp.

"Ah, it's a musical instrument." Link gasped in awe as he looked at the harp. "And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between this harp, and this outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today!" Zelda beamed.

"I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link!" Zelda twirled around and smiled. "So how do I look, Link?" Zelda asked playfully.

"You look great!" Link smiled. Zelda laughed cheerfully. "I think so too! But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link." Zelda smiled. "Any time, Zelda." Link smiled back.

Zoey couldn't help but smile at the conversation Link and Zelda were having. Then, an old man who has white hair and a goatee, wore medieval orange clothes which makes him a headmaster of the school Zoey walked into walked up beside her.

"The Statue of the Goddess fascinates you, doesn't it?" The old man smiled. Zoey turned to face the old man. "Yes, it does. Who are you?" Zoey asked him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Headmaster Gaepora, headmaster of the Skyloft Knight Academy. I see you eying Link and Zelda, miss…" Gaepora then ponders on Zoey's name. "Zoey, Zoey Hanson. It is very nice to meet you, Headmaster Gaepora." Zoey bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Zoey. Why don't I introduce you to Link and Zelda? I bet they would be happy to meet a new friend." Gaepora suggested with a smile. "Sure. That will be nice." Zoey nodded as the two of them walked towards Link and Zelda.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony?" Headmaster Gaepora smiled as he and Zoey walked up towards them. "Oh, hello, Father." Zelda greeted. Zoey looked at him in surprise. "You're her father? Wow…" Zoey gasped in awe.

"That's right. He's my father. Who are you?" Zelda asked Zoey. "Me? My name is Zoey Hanson." Zoey introduced herself. Link stared at Zoey's maid clothes. 'Such strange clothes…' Link thought to himself.

"Ah, Link, you're here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once!" Headmaster Gaepora laughed heartily. "You betcha! I don't want to miss this one bit!" Link grinned sheepishly.

"If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there." Headmaster Gaepora smiled warmly at him. "I will." Link nodded.

Zelda looked down and said "Yes. About that…" "What's wrong?" Zoey asked in concern. Zelda looked up and said "Father, I don't know if he can do it! Recently, Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today." She finished worriedly.

"Zelda…" Link looked down in sadness. "Um, what are you talking about? What's a Loftwing?" Zoey asked, she was curious on what a Loftwing is. "You mean you don't know?" Zelda gasped. "A Loftwing is a companion for everyday life in Skyloft! They take you everywhere, and they helped out with important stuff like patrolling and stuff!" Zelda explained.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." Headmaster Gaepora explained.

The four turned to the skies. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair." They see Zelda's Loftwing flying above Skyloft. "We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." "Wow. That's so cool." Zoey smiled.

"When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall." Then Headmaster Gaepora and Zelda turned to Link. "Ah, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line." Headmaster Gaepora stated as Link stared at the sky.

"Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met." Link turned to his friends. Link blushed slightly as he rubbed his head in embarrassment "Do you recall seeing Link and that Loftwing of his when they first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear." Headmaster Gaepora praised.

Link looked at the sky with a smile. But he noticed something was wrong. "Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird. Anyone who is part of something special is bound to catch some nasty looks sooner or later, hoo hoo." Headmaster Gaepora laughed heartily. Zelda sighed, then turned to face her father sternly, Zoey sweat dropped.

"This contest is nothing to laugh at, Father! This ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft!" Zelda looked down. "If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race… What if Link messes up his big chance… What if he's not allowed to become a knight?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link." Headmaster Gaepora stated. Zelda looked down for a moment then turned to face Link. "Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice before the race!" Zelda told him as she grabbed Link's hand and dragged him towards a wooden pier for skies of some sort.

"But-But Zelda!" Link tried to explain what was wrong, but Zelda said "Come on! You'll thank me later!" Zoey sighed. "Those two are really close, huh?" She asked Headmaster Gaepora with a small smile.

Headmaster Gaepora nodded and with a smile, said "Yes, but it may turn out to be something more." Zelda pushed Link towards the edge.

"Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once!" Zelda scolded. "But Zelda! I can't sense my Loftwing anywhere!" Link stammered.

"Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" Zelda then has a bored smile on her look. "Oh I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me." Zelda then pushed Link off the edge. "Off you go!" Zelda said cheerfully.

Link screamed as he fell towards the skies. "Ok, go ahead, Link! Call your Loftwing with a whistle!" Zelda called out to him in courage.

"Whhhhyyy meeeee?" Link wailed as he began to whistle.

To be continued…

**Heroes and Villains Profile**

"Hello all! My name is Zoey Hanson and welcome to the first episode of Heroes and Villains Profile of the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Legends!" Zoey bowed politely before a huge screen.

"During this story, we will provide profiles on the heroes and villains of each world and Link and Zelda's world. First up, is Link!" The screen shows Link doing a heroic pose in his Skyloft School clothes.

"He is maybe 17 years old and is a student at Skyloft School. Brave and courageous, he always help those in need and is friends with almost everybody." Then the next screen shows Link resting on a tree.

"But his hobbies are bug catching, writing and sleeping. The Skyloft School teachers praised him for his amazing skills and brains for solving even the most difficult questions and quizzes."

"But there are students who are jealous of Link cause of his relationship with Headmaster Gaepora's daughter, Zelda." Zoey explained as the next screen shows Link talking to Zelda cheerfully.

"His Loftwing is a special one cause it is a Crimson Loftwing, a bird of a almost extinct race of Loftwings." The screen shows the Crimson Loftwing in shadows with a huge question mark in the middle.

"Some say Link is special, but destiny will play an important role in that during the start of this adventure. What is it you asked? You have to wait to find out." The screen fades out.

"That's all for Heroes and Villains Profile! See you next time!" Zoey waved good bye to the screen.

Next time: The School Bully and the Wing Ceremony


	4. The School Bully

Chapter 3: The School Bully and the Waterfall Cave

But when Link whistled, nothing happened…. His Loftwing did not come. "Oh man!" Link panicked, as he continued to fall.

Headmaster Gaepora and Zoey got near the wooden dock thingy. "Hmm…" Gaepora was thinking about it. "His bird sure is taking a long time to get here…" He frowned. "Something's wrong! His bird isn't showing up!" Zoey stammered.

"!" Zelda gasped as she dived after Link and whistled and called her own Loftwing. She got on it and with amazing speed, her Loftwing grabbed Link with its talons and carefully flew them back to Skyloft. "Hang in there, Link! I've got you!" Zelda assured him.

"Thanks Zelda! Whew! Thank the goddess…" Link sighed in relief. The Loftwing got them to ground and rested its weary bones. Link took deep breaths while Zelda tended to her Loftwing.

"Are you two all right?" Zoey asked them. Zelda looked at her Loftwing in guilty. "I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You didn't sprain your wing, did you?" Zelda asked in concern.

Gaepora turned to Link. "This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happen to your Loftwing?" He questioned. "I don't know… It usually comes when I whistled…" Link sighed. "For a bird to ignore the call of his master… It's unheard of!" Gaepora frowned.

"And I can't sense my bird anywhere." Link added. "And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?" Gaepora asked in concern. "Yeah…" Link nodded. "This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start…" Gaepora folded his arms in thought.

Zelda turned to Link with a sad look. "Link, when you said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well… I should have believed you. …I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's alright, Zelda." Link assured her.

"I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!" Zelda told him. "I will." Link nodded, but the bell ranged.

"My, how did it got to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and he's willing to delay the race a little so that you can find your bird." Gaepora suggested.

"Understood, I will." Link nodded. Zelda has a playful smile on her lips and she said "But, Father, you're the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks Instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come talk to you about it."

"Ah, quite true. As usual,, you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well, I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell Instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters." Gaepora instructed.

"Got it." Link nodded. Before Link can leave, Zoey stopped him. "Wait! Link… Can I… come with you?" Zoey asked meekly. "I don't see why not, sure." Link smiled as they exited the Altair of the Statue of the Goddess.

They came across a worker working on the gate to the area where the bazaar is. "Hey!" Link called out. The worker's name is Jakamar. Jakamar noticed Link and Zoey and smiled as he stopped what he was doing.

"Hey Link! I see you made a new friend. So what's up?" Jakamar asked cheerfully. "Link can't sense his Loftwing." Zoey told him the bad news.

"What!" Jakamar gasped, then growled as he figured it out. "I bet it has something to do with Groose and his cronies." He said bitterly. "Who's Groose?" Zoey asked him. Link sighed and said "Groose is the school bully at Skyloft Academy. He doesn't like the fact I hang out with Zelda. Where did Groose go?" Link asked Jakamar.

"I saw him and his cronies at the plaza. If you hurry, you may catch them." Jakamar told him. "Thanks, but seeing you work on the gate to the bazaar, we have to talk to Instructor Horwell first. Thank you, Mr. Jakamar." Link and Zoey bowed politely as they head off towards the mid roof to talk to Instructor Horwell.

"Instructor Horwell!" Link shouted as he and Zoey ran up to him. "What's wrong, Link? You're looking a little pale…" Instructor Horwell asked in concern. Link took deep breaths after panting and said "My Loftwing's missing." Link told him calmly.

"What? Your Loftwing is missing! How strange and troubling. Do you… think you two can find him?" Horwell asked in concern. "We're gonna look for him now." Zoey told him seriously.

"How will you make it back in time to fly in the ceremony, Link!" Horwell asked worriedly. "Please give us some time. Headmaster Gaepora told us to talk to you about postponing the ceremony." Link pleaded.

"It looks like your participation in the ceremony hinges on futher, or not you can find your bird on time… Ahem. Excuse me…" Link and Zoey told him about the headmaster wanting to see him.

"I see… So the headmaster has summoned me? All right, I'll go speak with him immediately. I still owe you for helping me out earlier, so don't worry about the ceremony for now. You focus on finding your Loftwing!" Horwell smiled.

"Thank you, Instructor Horwell. Come on, Zoey." Link said gratefully. "Right." Zoey nodded as they exited the school and head towards the plaza.

When they got there, they saw two young men who wore orange and blue clothes, the first one has yellow hair, the second one has blue hair and they are tending to a big burly man who has red hair, wore green and blue clothes who has scratches on his back.

"… You know, Groose,, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking." The short blue haired man stated. "Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight?" The man named Groose mumbled. He sounded like Patrick Warbutton, ya know, the guy who voiced Kronk in the Emperor's New Groove?

"But we got him, and I don't care how tough these birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys." Groose smirked darkly. His lackeys got up and gasped as they see Link and Zoey glaring angrily at them like that. Groose got up and turned around and gasped.

"Whoa! Link! So, uh… yeah. Just how long have you been standing there?" Groose gulped. "Long enough…" Link glared. Groose then walked around Link in circles. "What's your problem, anyway? Oh, wait… I get it. You're here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading 'Oh, Groose, can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!' You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony." Groose mocked.

"Shut up! That's not it!" Zoey snapped. "Well, sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second." Groose smirked. Link glared with a snarl.

"…Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers? I can't imagined what could've happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?" Groose laughed.

"How dare you mock my Crimson Loftwing…" Link growled dangerously. "Give him back to Link, now!" Zoey shouted. "Pfft. Sure. Only thing is, I don't know how you're going to do that with no bird! You gonna grow wings?" Groose mocked as he pointed an accusing finger at Link.

"You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?" Groose growled. "Hey…" Link sounded offended.

"Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud." Groose added. "And just who might you be talking about, Groose?" Zelda's voice said a little angrily. Groose yelped in surprise as he and the others saw Zelda with her hands on her hips and looking angrily at Groose.

"Oh… Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's…uh…" Groose stammered as Zelda marched up to him and pointed her finger at Groose. "Don't even try it, Groose! You're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?" Zelda frowned.

"Yeah... I supposed…" Groose stammered again. "You suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda frowned deeper. Groose stared at her and drooled, as steam came out of his nose. "I… suppose… you… Er…" Groose snapped back to reality.

"Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" Groose and his gang walked towards the pier. "OK, we're outta here, boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race!" Groose mocked. "That could be a major setback towards knighthood, so find that bird fast, or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor." Groose taunted as he and his boys jumped off and got on their Loftwings and flew off.

"Ooooh! I hate that guy!" Zoey stomped her feet angrily. "I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance. Link, those guys aren't gonna help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching." Zelda turned to her friends with a smile.

"I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird. Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry. We'll find your bird in no time." Zelda smiled as she jumped off the pier and got on her Loftwing.

"Question is, where to begin?" Link rubbed his chin in thought. "I think I have an idea. Let's try the academy." Zoey suggested. Link nodded as they head back to the academy,

When they got to the academy, the orange teacher from before came up to them. "Link! Maid girl! Over here!" Link and Zoey nodded as they ran up to him and Link's friend, Fledge who looked guilty of something.

"Link, I was just looking for you. I have information regarding your Loftwing. I heard your Loftwing is missing, so I thought I join in the search. And get this: when I asked Fledge what he knew, he started acting weird." The orange teacher stated. Fledge turned to Link and bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Link! I really wanted to tell you, but… if Groose found out I told you…" Fledge looked down guilty. "It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it." Pipit turned to Fledge with a stern look and said "Go on! Tell him the truth."

"Just a little while ago, when I was cleaning the dining hall, Groose and his buddies came in. They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their place to hide your Loftwing. I wanted to warn you, Link. But just as I tried to sneak away… Groose and his gang grabbed me…" Fledge whimpered.

"That's low!" Zoey gritted her teeth angrily. "They said if I told you, they'd make sure I would never to ride a bird ever again!" Fledge stated sadly. Pipit turned to Link.

"It seemed like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hid him near a waterfall. Well, near a waterfall would mean…" Link got out his map and saw the waterfall in his map. "I see. Thanks, Pipit."

"I'm really sorry, Link! I can't help being a coward!" Fledge wailed. "Fledge! It's ok. Plus, we have Headmaster Gaepora on our side. He'll make sure you won't be hurt." Link smiled.

"But that place is teeming with monsters. You need a weapon to enter it. Like for example, a sword." Pipit crossed his arms. "Hold on. I think I'll go into the sparring hall to ask the Sword Instructor to lend me a sword." Link suggested as he went into the Sparring Hall.

3 minutes later, Link came out with a gray sword and brown sheath. "Neat!" Zoey smiled, admiring Link's borrowed blade. "The Instructor let me borrowed since I told him my Loftwing is missing. Come on, let's go." Zoey nodded as the two of them head towards the waterfall cave.

When they got there, Link tensed. "Link? What's wrong?" Zoey asked. "I can feel my Loftwing, it's calling for help. I got to help!" Link yelled as he drew his blade and slashed the wooden poles blocking their way into the cavern. "Right. Let's go!" Zoey nodded as they charged in.

Link and Zoey walked carefully in the cavern. "I-I-I-It's so dark in here…" Zoey stammered as she got closer to Link. "Now is not a good time to be afraid." Link said bravefully. Suddenly, blue blob like monsters appeared and started attacking the two. Zoey yelped in surprise as Link did a horizontal slash and killed 3 of them.

"They were right. It is teeming with monsters." Zoey gulped. "Come on, not much farther." Link told her, Zoey nodded meekly.

Sooner or later, they made it outside. Zelda on her Loftwing saw them and jumped off it and landed near the two.

"Hey, Link. I was hoping I find you and Zoey here. I heard you and Zoey have gone off searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?" Zelda asked, hoping for an answer. "No…" Link shook his head no.

"Oh no… Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something here!" Zelda then gasped as she turned to face the clouds below.

"Who… Who's that?" Zelda gasped. "Who's calling for me?" Zelda wondered. "What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Zoey asked in concern. "Oh, sorry Zoey, I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!" The two nodded as they pressed on.

When they got where a wooden pier is, they saw a beautiful red Loftwing behind some wooden planks like a cage. "Look! There he is!" Zelda gasped. "No doubt about it. That's your Loftwing, Link!" Zelda pointed out.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Link yelled as he drew out his blade and cut the ropes holding the planks, they fell. The Crimson Loftwing squawked happily as it slowly stepped out of its prison.

"Whoa…" Zoey gasped in awe.

To be continued…

Next time: The Big Race: The Unexpected Twist of Fate

A/N: There will be a Heroes and Villains Profile episode on the next chapter, so stay tune! Also, at NO NAME: I don't appreciate you bugging me about my WKC fanfic and insulting me when I work on other fanfics. I will resume it when I feel like it! So stop bugging me! Sorry about that, everyone. See you next time!


	5. The Big Race

Chapter 4: The Big Race: The Unexpected Twist of Fate

"Easy boy…" Link smiled as the Crimson Loftwing came over to Link and lean its head letting Link pet him on the head. "So that's your Crimson Loftwing… He's beautiful." Zoey gasped in awe as she stepped back a little.

"Don't worry, he won't bite. Won't you?" Link winked to his Loftwing, the Crimson Loftwing nodded. Zoey hesitated for about 1 minute till she stepped over slowly to the Loftwing and pets him on the head. Zoey smiled. Zelda smiled as well.

The Crimson Loftwing then spread its wings and flew off into the open skies. Link, Zelda and Zoey watched the Crimson Loftwing soar gracefully into the sky. "We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda's smile then turned into a worried smile.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something. I… I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?" Zelda asked. "No, why?" Link asked in concern.

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling… Almost like someone is calling out to me." Link, Zelda and Zoey stared at the clouds below them. "Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds?" Zelda asked Link.

"Yeah… I also wondered what's beneath the clouds. Our parents told us stories about what's beneath the clouds, but it hasn't been proven yet." Link nodded. "Some say that it's an empty, barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down below, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old texts describe a whole world under there, far more vast than Skyloft!" Zelda stated.

"Really?" Zoey gasped. "The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and our Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier." Zelda stared at the cloud barrier.

"…But I can't help imagining the wild that might be waiting below. Someday, I want to see for myself." Zelda smiled. "Me too…" Link nodded in agreement.

"Um, shouldn't we be attending the Wing Ceremony now?" Zoey asked. "Right! Hang on, Zoey!" Zoey nodded as she grabbed on to Link and they and Zelda jumped off and called their Loftwings and got on them and after a quick practice session, they went back to the Plaza.

After landing on the Plaza, Zelda turned to Link with a smile.

"Your Loftwing really is amazing. Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning. I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened." Zelda then ran off to get on her Loftwing.

"Um, Link…?" Zoey asked meekly. "Yeah?" Link asked her. "After you win the Wing Ceremony, I need to find my friends." Zoey looked down shyly. "Your friends are missing?" Link gasped.

"Yeah. We were separated mysterious. I know they're here somewhere, I just need to find them." Zoey looked up in determination. "Well, why don't you let me help you find them?" Link offered.

"H-Huh?" Zoey looked up in surprise. "Link, I can't accept your offer." Zoey waved her arms up and down. "Hey, we're friends now, aren't we? So friends should help each other out." Link smiled. "L-Link… Thank you." Zoey smiled back.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link! Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours." Groose smirked as he and his gang walked up to the two. "Not those guys again…" Zoey frowned.

"Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the practice warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothing'. Now I'm all stiffed. We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you? I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" Groose then has a look of anger.

"You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?" Groose snarled.

"Hmph!" Zoey sneered. "At least he's smarter than you, blockhead!" Zoey countered. "Why you…" Groose shook his fist at Zoey, then turned to Link.

"And don't think we hadn't noticed the smug looks. "Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends We go everywhere together." Ugh!" "Hey now…" Link frowned.

"…You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you!" Groose's lackeys whisper to each other.

"Groose has been going on forever about how he's gonna be the one to be with Zelda. He's really got his pompadoue in a ruffle about her!" The short student stated.

"Der her her." The dumb blond student snickered. "I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust this adorable little fantasyland you're living in." Groose smirked meaningly.

"Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth. When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me." Groose turned around and began to drool.

"Oh yes, that Sailcloth—Zelda's Sailcloth-will be mine! Duh huh huh…" Groose snickered. Link and Zoey sighed. "Oh, man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it… Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us… It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can… I can see it…" Groose laughed dumbly. "Oh yeah…"

Then, Groose's two lackeys gasped in shock at they see who's behind Groose "Groose! Pssst, Groose! Behind you! Right behind you!" The short blue haired man panicked. Groose turned to his gang with a glare. "WHAT! Can't you see I'm in the middle of-" Groose growled, but turned around and turned white to see Zelda' angry face.

Zelda placed her hands on her hips. "Care to explain just what you meant by our special moment alone?" Zelda glared. "I… uh, nothing big, really. Just… Just…" Groose quickly thinks up of a excuse.

"Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race! Anyway, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be pulling off all the dangerous moves." Groose walked off calmly. "Hey Groose! Wait up!" The blue haired lackey shouted as he and his friend ran off after him.

"Oh brother… A fair race? I doubt it." Zoey rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the chance of that happening are just about less than zero. Either way, Link, don't let those fools get you down! Just get out there and fly the best you can! I know you got those guys beat, and deep down, I think you too." Zelda beamed.

"Yeah! I got to give it my all!" Link did a pose with a grin. "That's the spirit, Link! Trust me—you can win this." Zelda smiled. "Kick those jerks right where it hurts, Link!" Zoey cheered. The bell ranged and Instructor Horwell shouted "The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

"Race time. Wish me luck, girls!" Link saluted, the two girls did the same.

The sky was filled with Loftwing riders and their Loftwings as they fly, making celebration color clouds.

Link and the Groose gang stand before Headmaster Gaepora and Instructor Horwell and a golden bird.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition." Instructor Horwell gestured to the yellow bird.

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, dash and dive off the ledge. Once you are in the air, mount your Loftwings. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion. These are the rules. As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step to knighthood. He will also received a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by…" Instructor Horwell smiled as he gestured over to Zelda.

Zelda smiled and said "The Lovely Zelda!" Groose snickered pervertly. "Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you have been practicing. Also, I want to see good clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!" Instructor Horwell warned.

Headmaster Gaepora growled at Groose. "That goes double for you, Groose!" Groose yelped and jumped back a little. The golden bird flew off.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin! 1…2…3! Go!" The contestants run off the ledge and whistled for their Loftwings and got on them.

**Take a Chance from the English Dub of Yugioh Zexal extened plays**

"Alright boy, let's show those jerks what we're made of!" Link grinned to his Loftwing as they flew towards the golden bird.

The action is heating up, Groose and his gang were following the golden bird through the skies. 'Just… a little more…!' Groose grinned as he and his Loftwing were almost there, but suddenly, Link and his Crimson Loftwing zipped through and were near the golden bird, Link reached out to the statuette.

"Hey! Don't you know this is my day to get all the glory!" Groose shook his fist angrily at Link as he ordered his Loftwing to crashed into Link and his Loftwing, they recovered, letting the bird get away.

"Yeah, you heard him! Let's see how you fly with egg on your face!" The blue haired lackey of Groose fired eggs from his slingshot.

"Don't worry! We'll win, boy! Just focus!" Link told his Loftwing, his Loftwing nodded as the two of them soar after the golden bird, dodging rams and eggs from the Groose gang. Soon, Link got near the bird and managed to grab the statuette.

"Yes!" Link cheered. Groose and his gang saw that. Groose threw a temper tantrum while Groose's two lackeys shook their fists angrily at Link. Link soar towards the Statue of the Goddess. "Link!" Zelda's voice called out to him. Link looked up and saw Zelda jumping towards him from the ledge and onto his Loftwing. Link catches her with a smile.

"You alright?" Link asked in concern. "Don't worry-I'm fine!" Zelda laughed. "Great flying, Link! Congratulations! Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!" Zelda's Loftwing followed them.

After Link's Loftwing dropped them on top of the statue, Zelda turned to Link and extended her hand. "Link, hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." Zelda instructed. Link nodded and gave her the statuette. Zelda placed the statuette on a slot. Zelda then got out her harp.

Zelda played it, the two Loftwings soar around the Statue of the Goddess. Zelda turned to Link with a smile and extended her hand. Link grabbed it and bowed politely. Zelda closed her eyes and said "Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony."

"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." Zelda recited. Zelda then took off her Sailcloth, Link looked up and saw Zelda's Sailcloth handed towards him.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you." "Thank you, your goddess." Link smiled as he placed the Sailcloth in his backpack.

"You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I gave it you, Link. Take care of it, OK?" Zelda smiled. "I will. I promised." Link nodded.

"Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link." Zelda smiled. "Anytime." Link smiled back. Zelda then playfully walked up towards Link.

"Now we really should finish up this ritual… You… do know what happens at the end, right?" Zelda asked. "Nope…" Link was confused.

"Really? Huh, I thought you would've figured it out by now." Zelda smiled as she got up and personal towards Link. "You have to jump off the statue!" Zelda cheered as she twirled Link around facing the area where the circle is in the area of the Statue of the Goddess. "All you have to do is use the Sailcloth to land on that big round circle in the courtyard in order to finish the ceremony! " Zelda cheered again as she pushed Link off the edge.

"Whooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!" Link screamed as he carefully freefall towards the center of the circle, carefully, he was near the center of the circle and used the Sailcloth to land safely on the center of the circle.

"Whew…" Link sighed in relief. Zoey was watching from afar and couldn't help but smile. Zelda flew down on her Loftwing and got off it and walked up to Link with a smile.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link!" Zelda praised. "Ah, shucks. It was nothing." Link rubbed the back of his head nervously. Zelda blushed. Then, Link's Loftwing flew towards the courtyard and landed beside them.

"You know, Link, seeing as how you won today…. And with the weather being so nice… You think maybe you'd like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?" Zelda blushed. "Uh… sure…" Link blushed back.

Link and Zelda flew on their Loftwings around the clouds. "The weather is nice, huh Zelda?" Link smiled at her.

Zelda nodded meekly with a small smile. "…Link? Hey, Link!" Zelda called out to him. "Yeah? What's up, Zelda?" Link turned his head and asked as he flew his Loftwing closer to Zelda. "Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together… I'll always remember this." Zelda smiled happily.

"It really was wonderful." Zelda told him cheerfully. Link nodded with a smile. Zelda smiled back. "You know… Link…" Zelda looked sad all of a sudden. "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" Before Link can answer, a flash followed by a eruption occurred. The Loftwings screeched in alarm. "What the?" Link gasped. "What is that?" Zelda pointed to a huge brown tornado coming towards them.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!" Link gritted his teeth as he and Zelda steered their Loftwings in a attempt to escape from this mysterious tornado. But the Loftwings stopped.

"What's going on?" Zelda gasped as her Loftwing was losing attitude , then the tornado hit Zelda and her Loftwing and they fell to the clouds. "LINKKKKKK!" Zelda screamed. "ZELDDDDAAAAA!" Link called out as he steered his Loftwing towards her and her Loftwing, but was knocked off as his Loftwing dived in to rescue him as Link loses consciousness.

To be continued…

**Heroes and Villains Profiles Episode 2 Hosted by the Mew Mews!**

"Hello all! Zoey here with another Heroes and Villains Profile update!" Zoey bowed politely as the screen shows Zelda tending to her Loftwing. "This time, it's Zelda."

"Zelda is Link's childhood friend ever since they were kids. Like Link and the Groose gang, Zelda is a student at the Skyloft Knight Academy. She specializes in handing tactics, but is mostly a peacekeeper." The screen then shows Zelda playing her harp.

"Her hobbies included playing the harp and arts and crafts. She likes singing and is brave all the time and has feelings for Link, but she doesn't like Groose cause of the way he and his gang picks on Link." Zoey explained.

"She plays a very special role in this adventure, but you have to wait till a future update to find out!"

"That's all for this update! See you next time!" Zoey waved at the screen.

Next chapter: The Mysterious Sword: The Adventure Begins


	6. The Mysterious Sword

A/N: Looks like I'm on a roll here! Also, NO NAME, I honestly forgive you, but make sure it doesn't happen again, ok? I will work on my WKC story when I'm done or take a break from this fanfic I'm writing, so here is Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Sword: The Adventure Begins

**"W-Wha…What is this? Why am I falling? Z-Zelda…"**

We see Link falling unconsciousness in the darkness. "Link…?" Link slowly opened his eyes and saw a mysterious blue crystal woman who is black and blue. "I am waiting for you." The woman stated. "The time has come for you and Zoey Hanson and her friends to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance."

"What…?" Link mumbled. "Link…" Suddenly, he sees Zelda falling as well. "Zelda…?" Link reached out to her, but the screen switches around and Zelda is falling and screaming as the monster Zoey saw in her vision opened its mouth and was about to gobble Zelda up.

"ZELDA!" Link screamed as he woke up with a jolt and panted heavily. "…Link, you're awake." Zoey smiled, she stayed by Link's side. "Z-Zoey?" Link gasped. "…Ah, you're awake." Headmaster Gaepora walked up to Link.

"What happened?" Link asked. "When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst." Headmaster Gaepora eyed Link. "Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful." He smiled. Link looked down in despair

"But, Link… Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not? …What happened to my daughter?" He demanded. "She…She fell to the clouds. I don't know what happened, but a huge tornado appeared out of nowhere and sucked her in." Link said sadly.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm." Headmaster Gaepora was in thought as he walked towards the door. Link was about to get up but Zoey stopped him.

"Please, don't push yourself, Link." Zoey reasoned. "Yes, Ms. Hanson is right. You're still recovering. Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem… off?" Gaepora asked.

"Well… she said she heard voices calling out to her. I don't know where. I think she was talking about the surface." Link explained. "I see. She was talking about the surface then?" Gaepora asked.

"And that's not all! I had dreams… Dreams of a really big and evil monster that I thought for sure was gonna eat me! And also, a great mission of some sort." Link added. Zoey gasped when he said that. 'Could that mysterious voice tell me what Link is saying?' Zoey thought.

"And you've been having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting…" Gaepora was in thought before he snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing. I'm sure she'll be fine. Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous." Gaepora walked towards Link's door for 50 seconds then turned to Link with a small smile.

"Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it." He reassured as he exited the room.

"Zelda…" Link look down in sadness. Zoey was sad too. But that sadness was gone when they heard a mysterious woman's faint voice from outside Link's dorm room. "Huh?" Zoey gasped. "You hear it too?" Link asked Zoey.

"Yeah… It sounded like a woman's voice. I know you should be recovering, but let's check it out." Zoey suggested. Link nodded as they exited the room.

When they did, they gasped in shock as they see the same woman in Link's dreams near the staircase. 'That's… the woman I saw in my dreams!' Link gasped. 'Who…Who is she?' Zoey thought to herself.

The mysterious woman gestured them to follow her as she floated up the stairs. When they got to the second floor, the woman phased through the door that leads to the first rooftop of the school. 'How did she do that?' Link thought to himself in amazement as they exited through the door.

Night has fallen and Link and Zoey followed the mysterious woman towards the entrance to the courtyard, only to find it closed. The woman then gestured them to follow her, they did as she gestured them to as they follow her down the courtyard entrance. They had to fight some monsters, well, Link did most of the fighting since Zoey doesn't want to risk her secret being leaked.

Eventually, they made it into the courtyard and found the mysterious woman near the Statue of the Goddess. They eyed the mysterious woman as she phased through a door like symbol and it opened to reveal a secret passage.

"Wonder what she wants to show us?" Zoey asked Link. Link shrugged as they followed her in.

They entered what looks like an ancient shrine and in the middle of it is a pedestal with a beautiful light blue hilted sword with a silver blade in it. "What the…?" Link gasped. Suddenly, the sword emitted a bright glow and appeared out of it is the mysterious woman.

The woman bowed before the two.

"The one chosen by my creator and one of the five chosen ones chosen by my creator as well. I have been waiting for you. You two will play a role in a great destiny, hero of this world and hero from another world." The woman stated.

"What are you talking about?" Link demanded. "According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you two and your friends in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." Fi explained.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." Fi instructed. "Wait… How should I trust you?" Link demanded.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainly surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear and young Zoey's friends. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." Link and Zoey looked at Fi seriously.

To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional states. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive." Fi explained in a odd sort of robotic tone. "What!" Link gasped in shock. Fi then turned to Zoey.

"And Zoey… Your four friends who came with you to this world are still alive." Fi added. "No way…" Zoey covered her mouth in shock.

"And this spirit maiden… the one you called Zelda… is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. And Zoey's friends whom she and they are from another world are chosen by my creator as Helpers to aid Link and Zelda in this great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend and Zoey's friends, I highly recommend you, Link, take up this sword before you set out to search for them." Link and Zoey were silent for about 30 seconds.

"Does that information invigorate you two? Are you, Link, ready to accept this sword?" Fi asked. Without hesitation, Link rushed towards the sword. Fi floated above him. "I will do whatever it takes to save Zelda!" Link said with determination.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward." Fi instructed.

Link nodded and got ready, he got both hands on the sword and began to pull it out, amazingly, he pulled it out with no trouble at all. The sword, it seems, maybe was chosen for him like this Fi character has stated. Link then raised the mysterious sword skyward and it glowed with holy energy.

"Whoa…" Zoey gasped in awe. Fi slowly smiled and said "Recognition complete, Master…" "Master…?" Link asked, confused. "Link… my master." Fi stated. Link looked at the sword in awe and only muttered two words. "Goddess Sword…"

"Link!" Link, Fi and Zoey turned to see Gaepora rushing in. "Headmaster Gaepora? What are you doing here?" Zoey asked. "I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend and five Helpers would one day appear." Gaepora gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Link demanded. "It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…" Gaepora walked up to Link.

"When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth and five young girls from another world, guided by my hand, shall reveal themselves in a place more sacred."

"Is the goddess talking about me and my friends?" Zoey's eyes widen in shock. "It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years… It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." Gaepora then eyed Fi.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes. The youths will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable." Gaepora muttered.

"Oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations." Fi stated. Gaepora gasped as he looked at Link and Zoey as Fi floated down.

"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. The five Helpers chosen by the goddess each have different powers and bravery to help the chosen hero. The chosen hero shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from this world and other worlds. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade and five Helpers at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below… …And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land." Fi explained.

"What?" Link gasped in shock. Then a vision of Zelda smiling at him occurred in his mind. "Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world down there, far more vast than Skyloft!" Zelda's voice echoed in his mine.

"The surface! Zelda must be in the surface!" Link figured it out. "Correct. Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds, to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you and the five Helpers can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda and find Zoey's friends."

"R-Really?" Zoey gasped. "This is no easy task, Link and Zoey. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it, you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this." Gaepora reasoned.

Fi then brought out her hands and make a tablet with ancient writings of a map and a green diamond embedded on it. She made it float towards Link and he grabbed it. "This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it and place it within the altar behind me." Fi instructed.

"What should I do first?" Link asked Fi. "Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike." Fi explained.

Link nodded as he walked up to the crest he saw and unsheathed his Goddess Sword and lift it skyward, he charged up his sword with energy and swings his sword, making a holy energy slash hit the crest, it spins around and gave out a holy light, then the pillar below the crest rises up and reveals a slot big enough for pieces of a tablet to form in.

Link knew what to do and got out the Emerald Tablet and placed it on the slot.

Outside, the Statue of the Goddess then made a green light of holy energy that shot out from its hands to the clouds below, revealing an forest of some kind.

"What just happened?" Link blinked. "Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the cloud barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Feel free to call upon me whenever you want." Fi stated, then she jumped in the air and turned into holy energy and went into the hilt of the Goddess Sword.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that you, Zelda, Zoey and her friends have big roles to play in the destiny of this land and other worlds. Just think-if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you and Zoey may have to face, Link. Especially down there…" Gaepora said worriedly.

"Me and Zoey will find Zelda and Zoey's friends, no matter the costs!" Link said bravefully. Zoey nodded in agreement. "But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me."

"We will." Link agreed. "You do your people proud, Link!" Gaepora smiled as he shook Link's hand. "I think morning is nearing." Zoey yawned. "You two have a great journey before you. But Link's clothes… They don't look up to the task. The uniform that Link was to receive for winning the race should be ready by now. A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. Come on, let us rest. We had a big day tomorrow."

"Understood." Link nodded. "Got it!" Zoey nodded as well.

To be continued…

Next time: The Goron, the Pervert Bodyguard, the Chef and the Gate Opener

A/N: And so, Link and Zoey's adventure begins, they will go to Faron Woods and meet very special people, some of which will join their party. See you next time!


End file.
